creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
3N 01000100
Das Studium. Eine wunderbare Zeit, zumindest wenn nicht gerade Klausuren und Hausarbeiten hinter der nächsten Ecke lauern. Morgens ein paar Seminare und Vorlesungen, abends WG- oder Fachschaftsparties. Ein laues Leben bis zum Ende des Semesters und den „Semesterferien“. Es sind diese Phasen, in denen die Bibliotheken, Lesesäle und Universitätsräume überrannt werden von lernenden, gestressten Studenten auf der Suche nach Informationen und Wegen, sich diese ins Gedächtnis zu hämmern. Die Atmosphäre, die in Universitätsbibliotheken herrscht, ist etwas Hochinteressantes. Jahrhundertealtes Wissen und Wissensdurst treffen auf reine Konzentration, Hektik und manchmal sogar etwas Verzweiflung. Die Computerplätze, die Bänke und Schreibtische in den Lesesälen und die Tische für Arbeitsgruppen sind dann allesamt besetzt und fast meint man, man müsse sich Tage im Voraus einen Platz, womöglich sogar noch mit einem Handtuch, reservieren. In den riesigen Buchlagern stehen alle paar Gänge Leute, die Bücher suchen, durchblättern oder sogar lesen. Und sogar in der Eingangshalle sitzen die Studenten auf Stühlen, kleinen Bänken an den Wänden und vor den Schließfächern. Die Stunden der Arbeit liegen fast greifbar in der Luft dieser faszinierenden Orte. Ich hatte schon immer eine besondere Verbindung zu Büchereien. Als Kind und Jugendlicher verbrachte ich viel Zeit damit, Bücher zu lesen, auszuleihen und mir Wissen anzueignen. Dementsprechend freute ich mich immer, wenn ich in der Bibliothek unserer Universität etwas recherchieren oder erarbeiten musste. Die Tausend oder gar Millionen von Büchern, Schriften und Werken weckten in mir die offenbar unstillbare Gier, mir all diese gesammelten Informationen einzuverleiben. Es kam sogar gelegentlich vor, dass ich beim Lesen die Zeit ganz vergaß und mich wunderte, warum draußen schon alles in Dunkelheit versunken war, wo doch gerade noch die Mittagssonne geschienen hatte. Ich war wohl der Inbegriff eines Bücherwurms. Egal ob Romane, Sachbücher, Berichte, historische Dokumente oder Poesie – solange es meinen Interessen entsprach, konnte ich nicht genug bekommen. Es war Freitag und ich saß in der Bibliothek, da ich für meine Hausarbeit recherchierte. An einem der Plätze im Lesesaal sitzend, durchforstete ich den Dschungel aus bedrucktem Papier nach etwas Brauchbarem für mein Projekt. Zuvor hatte ich eine Liste von Büchern erstellt, die ich nutzen wollte und die mir, hoffentlich, die nötigen Informationen für die Arbeit vermitteln würden. Diejenigen, die ich nicht ausleihen konnte, arbeitete ich nun also im Lesesaal durch. Die anderen wollte ich mir ausleihen, bevor ich wieder nach Hause fahren würde. Seite um Seite las ich, blätterte um, machte Notizen und Stichpunkte. Die Zeiger der Uhr tickten gleichmäßig, Stunde um Stunde verging, Studenten kamen und gingen, doch mein Geist bemerkte kaum etwas von dem, was um mich herum geschah. Ich befand mich in einem fast meditativen Arbeitsmodus. Es waren beinahe vier Stunden vergangen, als ich auf meine Uhr sah. Verdammt! Schon fast neunzehn Uhr. Ich musste mich jetzt beeilen. Hastig wurden meine Unterlagen zusammengelegt und in meinen Rucksack gestopft, die Bücher gestapelt und in Eile zurück an ihren Platz gebracht. Mit der Hand wühlte ich in meiner Hosentasche. „Irgendwo hierhin hatte ich ihn doch getan. Ah! Da!“ Ein Zettel kam zum Vorschein. Darauf standen kurze Notizen, gefolgt von kryptischen Nummern. Ich stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus: „Puh! Für einen Moment dachte ich schon, ich hätte dich verloren.“ Ich beeilte mich und ging zum Bücherlager. Dieses war ein etwas schauriger Ort. Um dorthin zu gelangen, musste man nämlich zwei bis drei Stockwerke nach unten. Die Bücherei dieser Universität war recht neu und modern, da sie vor etwas mehr als 10 Jahren renoviert wurde. Eine neue Fassade, größtenteils aus Glas, zeitgenössische Architektur, ein „cooles“ Design, der Innenbereich wurde interessant gestaltet und bot viele digitale Schnittstellen. Doch das Treppenhaus war anders. Hier spürte man deutlich den Bunkercharme der 70er Jahre. Wenngleich die moderne Glastür täuschen konnte, lag dahinter ein Treppenhaus aus grauem Beton und Stein. Kleinere Steine waren in den Boden, die Decke und die Wände aus Betonplatten eingearbeitet. Mit einem Wort: hässlich. Aber da war noch etwas Anderes: Dadurch, dass diese Konstruktion massiv war und mitten im Gebäude lag, drang nur sehr wenig Tageslicht hierhin, und ab der ersten Biegung wurde die Treppe nur noch durch alte Glühbirnen beleuchtet. Als ich die festen, kalten Treppenstufen hinabstieg, war es bereits recht still. Die meisten Studenten hatten die Bibliothek längst verlassen. Vereinzelt hörte ich noch Geräusche, die daran erinnerten, dass ich nicht alleine hier war. Jeder Schritt hallte ein wenig durch den steinernen Tunnel abwärts. Hier hinabzusteigen fühlte sich immer merkwürdig an, so als würde man in eine Gruft, die Unterwelt oder irgendetwas Unbegreifliches gehen. Die seichte Paranoia schien aus den Ritzen im Stein zu kriechen wie die eisigen Finger der Winterkälte. An den Füßen kroch sie über die Waden hoch bis zum Rücken, breitete sich hier in alle Richtungen aus, bis in den Nacken, wo die Gänsehaut einsetzte und dem Verstand kaum bewusste Streiche spielte. Und auch mein Unterbewusstsein malte sich bizarre Szenarien aus und trieb mich damit an, die Stufen schneller hinabzugehen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, wenngleich es mir wie unzählige Minuten vorkam, bis ich das erste Untergeschoss erreichte. Auf der Ebene trafen, wie am Eingang des Treppenhauses, die ungemütliche Atmosphäre des kalten, toten Steins auf die warme Modernität des Gebäudekomplexes. Eine Glastür gab den Blick auf den Raum dahinter frei. Dort standen einen Meter von der Tür entfernt direkt kleine Tische mit Computerterminals, an denen man nach Büchern beziehungsweise deren Kennzeichnungen suchen konnte, und dahinter die ersten Bücherregale. Sie waren etwa so hoch wie der 2,5 m hohe Raum. Vom Boden bis zur Decke stapelten sich also darin die Bücher. Gleichzeitig konnte man draußen etwas weiter und um die Ecke gehen und so noch tiefer in das Buchlager vordringen. Weiter hinab in die kalte, unheimliche, spärlich beleuchtete Tiefe. Eine kleine Plakette neben der Tür zeigte an, welche Kennzeichnungen die Bücher in dieser Etage hatten. Mit dem Finger fuhr ich darüber, während ich kontrollierend mitlas: „3A, 3B,...C, 3E, 3F!“ Da war es ja. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat das erste Bücherlager. In diesem Untergeschoss gab es noch einige Fenster, hoch oben an der Decke. Doch das wenige Licht, das durch diese fiel, reichte höchstens an hellen Sommermorgen aus, um den Raum zu erleuchten. Draußen war es zwar noch hell, doch das Licht hier drin kam von den alten Glühlampen an der Decke. Ich schmunzelte, als ich den grünen Linoleumboden sah und unweigerlich an Stephen Kings Klassiker „The Green Mile“ denken musste. Zum Glück war das hier nicht der Todestrakt und ich nicht zum Tode verurteilt. Das Lager war geradezu ein Labyrinth: Die unzähligen Bücherregale standen entlang eines Weges, der immer weiter in die Etage hereinführte. Dieser führte von der Tür zuerst nach rechts und gabelte sich dann auf, nach rechts und nach links. Rechts ging der Weg geradeaus weiter, durch eine weitere Glastür, und immer weiter vorbei an Regalen und machte irgendwann in etwa 100 Metern eine Biegung, die kaum noch zu erkennen war. Der linke Weg ging ein Stück geradeaus bis zu einer Ecke und bog dann wieder links ab. Dieser war mein Weg. Ein oder zwei Leute standen noch in den Gängen zwischen den Regalen und suchten nach den richtigen Büchern. An der Ecke bog ich nach links und ging weiter geradeaus. Eine offene Stahltür trennte hier wieder zwei Bereiche voneinander, doch auch dahinter war nichts als der Linoleumboden und ein Labyrinth aus Büchern und Bücherregalen. Schier endlos schlenderte ich durch die Gänge. 3B 30.000 – 59.999 , 3D 1 – 29.999, 3E 60.000 – 89.999. „Mein Gott“, dachte ich sprachlos, „so unglaublich viele Bücher, so unglaublich viel Wissen.“ Es hatte beinahe etwas Mystisches, in diesem Hort des Wissens zu wandeln. Mittlerweile war ich am Ende angekommen. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie oft ich abgebogen war und wie viele Schritte ich getan hatte. Hier hinten war schon längst keine Menschenseele mehr. Grabesstille herrschte über diesen Bereich der Bibliothek, einzig meine Schritte, ein kurzes Blättern durch ein Buch und - ganz leise - das konstante elektrische Summen der alten Glühbirnen an der Decke. Gemächlich suchte ich nach den Büchern, die ich mir notiert hatte. Jetzt hatte diese Atmosphäre etwas von Friedlichkeit und Ruhe, wenngleich dieser Ort immer noch etwas Schauderhaftes an sich hatte. Nach einigen Minuten hatte ich alle Bücher gefunden und war auch schon auf dem Rückweg. Als ich zurück im Eingangsbereich dieser Etage war, fiel mir auf, dass die anderen Leute bereits weg waren. Ich sah auf die Uhr, da ich fürchtete, die Bücherei würde in den nächsten fünf Minuten schließen. Doch weit gefehlt. Es war gerade mal 19:20 Uhr. Die Bücherei würde erst um 21 Uhr schließen. Aber noch hatte ich nicht alle Bücher zusammengesammelt. Noch musste ich ein Stockwerk tiefer in das zweite Bücherlager. Ich stieg also weiter das Treppenhaus hinab. Hier unten war jegliches Licht nur noch künstlich und ich meinte, es würde immer kälter werden. Der Widerhall meiner Schritte schien auch immer leiser zu werden. Die gesamte Szenerie kam mir zunehmend unwirklicher vor. Dantes göttliche Komödie schoss mir in den Sinn; ein Abstieg in die Hölle - bis zum Eissee im Zentrum, wo das unweltliche Grauen wartet. Auch das Lager im zweiten Untergeschoss hatte eine Glastür, die verriet, was sich in dem Raum dahinter befand. Bücher, Regal, Bücherregal. Auch hier bestand der Boden aus dem blassgrünen Linoleum. 3G, 3H,...I...M...3N, 3O,...3Z. Hier stand der Rest des Buchbestandes. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat das Bücherlager. Hier unten gab es keine Fenster mehr. Auch hier führten die Wege nach und nach tiefer in den Bestand. Zwei mal abbiegen, drei mal abbiegen, mehrere Meter, gefühlte Kilometer, geradeaus laufen. Auch die Regale trugen, wie im Stockwerk darüber, absurd hohe Zahlen. Einige der benötigten Bücher fand ich schnell, andere musste ich länger suchen. Ich stand gerade in einem Regal mit der Aufschrift 3N, als ich etwas bemerkte: Eine der Lampen, die die Bücher in den Regalen anleuchteten, fing plötzlich an zu flackern. Erst bemerkte ich es kaum, doch dann sah ich es aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Wurde etwa der Strom nachts abgestellt? Ich sah auf die Uhr, aber noch war Zeit. Außerdem flackerte keine der anderen Glühbirnen an der Decke oder in den Regalen. Merkwürdig, aber nicht weiter auffällig. Allerdings wurde die Zeit langsam knapp und die letzten Bücher fehlten noch. Also wurde weiter gesucht. Das Licht flackerte weiter. Ich ertappte mich, wie ich immer wieder meine Gedanken und meine Suche unterbrach und zur Lampe sah. Aus-An-Aus-Aus-An-Aus-An-An. „Mein Gott, flackert die.“ Aus-An-An-Aus-An-An-An-An. „Jetzt muss sie sich wohl gefangen haben.“ Aus-An-An-Aus-An-An-Aus-An. „Doch nicht.“ Aus-An-An-Aus-An-An-Aus-An. „Das wird ja langsam lächerlich.“ Das Flackern war wirklich ablenkend. Normalerweise war ich sehr konzentriert und wurde nur selten ungeduldig. Aber dieses verdammte Flackern ließ mich nicht los. Es zog mich geradezu an, schien nach mir zu rufen und mich anzulocken. Irgendwann gab ich nach. Ich klemmte mir das Buch, das ich gerade durchstöberte, unter den Arm und ging zu dem Regalbrett drei Meter weiter hinüber. Ich legte das Buch ab und streckte meinen Kopf etwas zwischen die Bücher, um den Übeltäter auszumachen. Vielleicht war dieser einfach nur nicht richtig in die Fassung geschraubt oder hatte einen kleinen Wackelkontakt. Da fiel mein Blick auf ein Buch. Es stand hinter der Reihe und quer, sodass die Vorderseite zum Suchenden hinzeigte, wenn man die Bücher davor wegnahm. Hatte wohl jemand falsch einsortiert. Ich tastete nach dem Buch und zog es hervor. 3N 01000100. Das hatte hier hinten ja nun gar nichts verloren. Deshalb beschloss ich, es auf meinem Rückweg zurück an seinen Platz zu bringen. Die letzten Bücher wurden zusammengesucht und das Buch an seinen Platz gebracht. Schnell war auch das passende Regal gefunden. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Als ich die passende Stelle gefunden hatte, stand dort schon ein anderes Buch. Verwirrt überprüfte ich nochmal die Nummern: Tatsächlich. Beide Bücher trugen dieselbe Nummer auf dem Etikett des Einbandes. Während auf dem Einband des einen „Gustav Schwab – Die schönsten Sagen des klassischen Altertums“ stand, trug das, das ich gefunden hatte, weder einen Namen und noch ein Bild. Sowohl auf der Vorderseite als auch auf dem Einband war nichts zu finden. Nicht einmal ein Autor stand darauf. Meinen Bücherstapel legte ich beiseite und öffnete das namenlose Buch. Auf der Suche nach einem Titel oder irgendetwas, das einen Anhaltspunkt auf den korrekten Standort des Buches geben konnte, blätterte ich die ersten Seiten durch. Doch auch hier: Kein Titel, kein Autor, kein Verlag, keine Nummer. Ich blätterte weiter, dann schneller, dann ließ ich die Seiten durch meine Finger flutschen, wie ein Kartendeck, das aus zwei Stapeln zusammengemischt wird. Halt! Da war etwas. Ich sprang zurück zum Anfang und blätterte nun Seite für Seite weiter. Nach etwa 20 oder 30 Seiten kam eine, die beschriftet war. Jemand hatte von Hand in einer zittrigen Schrift etwas hineingeschrieben. Ich begann zu lesen: „Hallo, ich dokumentiere hier mein Leben in…nun ja ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, was das hier ist, wo ich mich befinde oder wie ich überhaupt hier her gekommen bin. Das ganze klingt vermutlich nach billiger Sciencefiction oder lausigem Horror. Aber mittlerweile bin ich selbst davon überzeugt, dass das ganze real ist. Und so absurd wie das Folgende klingt, so wahr ist es: Ich befinde mich nicht mehr in der „normalen“ Welt. Vielleicht eine Art...Paralleldimension. Falls irgendjemand dies hier findet: bitte helft mir. Ich weiß nicht wie, vermutlich weißt du es auch nicht, aber du bist meine einzige Hoffnung hier herauszukommen.“ Ein belustigtes Glucksen entfuhr meiner Kehle. Sollte das ein Witz sein? Das konnte man doch nicht ernst nehmen! Zugegeben: Für eine Geschichte sicherlich keine schlechte Idee, ähnliches hatte H.P. Lovecraft auch geschrieben. Amüsiert las ich weiter: „Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Zuerst bemerkte ich gar nicht, dass das nicht dieselbe Welt ist von der ich komme. Alles sieht gleich aus: Die Gebäude stehen an derselben Stelle, die Straßen verlaufen in dieselbe Richtung, sogar Bushaltestellen, Graffiti oder Bäume befinden sich an der Stelle, an der sie vorher auch waren. Es gibt in dieser Welt offenbar keine anderen Lebewesen. Ich bin allein. Ganz allein. Ich habe die Stadt abgesucht, doch auch nach mehreren Tagen habe ich nicht einen Menschen gefunden. Eigentlich hätte ich sofort darauf kommen können, als mir zum ersten Mal diese unheimliche Stille aufgefallen ist. Auch Tiere scheinen hier nicht zu existieren. Ebenso scheint es dauerhaft Nacht zu sein. Ich habe die Vermutung, dass die Zeit still steht. Diese...Welt liegt offenbar außerhalb der Zeit. Es gibt Strom, jedoch ist dieser auf bestimmte Stromkreise reduziert. Straßenlaternen und Busanzeigen funktionieren, Steckdosen scheinen die Elektrizität allerdings nicht zu übertragen.“ Ein Schauer jagte über meinen Rücken. Ich hatte eine lebhafte Fantasie und konnte mir gut die Situation des Autors vorstellen. Natürlich war dies nur eine Geschichte, aber die Welt, die er mit seinen Worten malte, war unheimlich. Und ich konnte die Emotionen wie Panik, Unverständnis und Verzweiflung geradezu fühlen. Ich fragte mich, wie man auf solche Ideen kam, und bewunderte den Erfindungsreichtum dieses Autors. „Es scheint keinen Wind zu geben, zumindest bewegen sich Bäume und Grashalme nie. Die Schwerkraft wirkt in dieser Welt offenbar willkürlich: Ich selbst werde, wie dort wo ich herkam, gen Boden gezogen und kann mich normal bewegen. Manche Gegenstände und Dinge, beispielsweise Blätter oder Ziegelsteine, levitieren jedoch einfach in der Luft. Doch das ist alles noch nicht das Seltsamste. Die Supermärkte hier sehen aus wie leergeplündert. Allerdings ist das weniger schlimm, da Menschen hier offenbar weder Essen noch Wasser zum Überleben benötigen. Und so wird die Einsamkeit hier der größte Feind. Es ist möglich sich zu verletzen, ob es möglich ist zu sterben, weiß ich nicht. Noch nicht. Nach einigen Tagen gewöhnt man sich an diese absurde Welt. Ich versuche so gut es geht zu leben, zu überleben. Auch wenn es keine Gefahren zu geben scheint, ist es doch sehr anstrengend und nervenaufreibend diese Welt ganz alleine zu bewohnen.“ Während des Lesens hatte sich ein dicker Kloß in meinem Hals gebildet und das Schlucken fiel mir schwer. Die Vorstellung, in einer ähnlichen Situation zu sein, war beklemmend und befremdlich. Auf meinen Armen und in meinem Nacken standen die kleinen Härchen zu Berge und eine Gänsehaut hatte sich auf meinem Körper ausgebreitet. Der Text ging noch ein paar Seiten länger. Er beinhaltete noch mehr erstaunliche und unglaubliche Eindrücke der anderen Welt. Der Autor beschrieb, wie er nach und nach die Stadt erkundete. Sie schien tatsächlich deckungsgleich mit dieser zu sein. Er sprach vom Schloss, vom Rathaus, vom Theater und sogar von der Bibliothek, sodass es sich nur um dieselbe handeln konnte. Je mehr ich las, desto größer wurde mein Mitgefühl und desto mehr fühlte ich dasselbe Gefühl der Beklemmung, das wohl auch der Protagonist des Textes fühlte. Irgendwann sah ich auf meine Uhr: 20.59 Uhr. Sofort raste das Adrenalin durch meinen Körper. „Scheiße!“ Ich hatte beim Lesen die Zeit ganz vergessen. Ich rannte zum Ausgang des Bücherlagers, das Treppenhaus dieses Bunkers nach oben, zu meinem Spind, und nahm meine Sachen heraus. Die Schalter, an denen man die Bücher entleihen konnte, waren längst nicht mehr besetzt, und so verließ ich die Bibliothek. „Puh! Das war knapp.“, entfuhr es mir, als ich draußen vor dem Gebäudekomplex stand. Die Bücher hatte ich mitgenommen. Ich würde morgen zurückkehren und die ganze Situation erklären. Dann würde ich die Bücher einfach nachträglich ausleihen, sollte bestimmt kein Problem sein. Ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Als ich mich noch einmal umdrehte, sah ich, dass noch immer einige Lichter in der Bibliothek an waren. Vor allem aus den Fenstern des ersten Untergeschosses, die hier etwa auf Fußhöhe waren, drang noch Licht. Die Schatten und die Finsternis der Nacht hatten sich wie ein Schleier auf die Stadt gelegt, und es war kaum noch jemand auf den Straßen. Ich kramte das spannende Buch heraus und las weiter, während ich nach Hause lief. Es war zwar schon stockdunkel, doch die Straßenlaternen, Häuser, Bushaltestellen und der Mond selbst spendeten genug Licht, sodass ich die Seiten entziffern konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, seit wie vielen Tagen ich mich mittlerweile hier befinde. Da ich nicht zu altern scheine und keine Nahrung brauche, könnte ich hier ausharren, bis jemand kommt oder ich zurückkehren kann. Ich habe diesen Ort 'End' genannt.“ Ich stutzte. „End?“ Irgendetwas daran kam mir bekannt vor. Mittlerweile stand ich vor meiner Haustür. Ich kramte mit der einen Hand in meiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel, während ich mit der anderen das Buch hielt und weiterlas. „Die Idee ist mir gekommen als mir auffiel, dass die Kennzeichnung des Buches genau dieses Wort ergibt. Dieses verdammte Buch. Damit hat es überhaupt erst angefangen.“ Ich öffnete die Tür, steckte meinen Schlüssel wieder ein und betrat das Haus. „Dieses Buch hat mich hierher geholt. Ich weiß es! Hätte ich es doch bloß in seinem Versteck in der zweiten Reihe liegen gelassen! Ich habe mich in der Bibliothek eingerichtet. Sollte nochjemand dieses Buch finden, wird er vermutlich dort auftauchen, wenn das Buch der Übergang in diese gottverdammte Welt ist.“ Vor Schreck ließ ich das Buch fallen. Ich wartete. „Hallo! Ist jemand da?“, rief ich mit vor Angst zitternder Stimme in das Haus hinein. Doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 10:01, 1. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas